Perchance To Dream
Season 2 Episode 2 '''Batman is chasing some crooks into a warehouse when, suddenly, he finds he has walked right into a trap. Blinded by a sudden flash of light, he sees something about to fall on his head and is knocked out. It is then that Bruce wakes up in bed and is greeted by Alfred. He seems ignorant of Bruce Wayne's life as Batman, not knowing what he means when he says he fell into a trap, and mistakes the name Robin for the name of a woman Bruce may be dating. Bruce decides to get back to work as normal, but when he tries to open the clock, he discovers that the secret entrance to the Batcave isn't there. Bruce's frustration turns to shock when he sees that Thomas and Martha Wayne are still alive. Worried Thomas examines Bruce and asks him if he's okay. Bruce answers that he is and continues the day. Confused, Bruce talks to Alfred and asks to learn more about his own life. Alfred explains that Bruce is the head of Wayne Enterprises ever since his father retired, though Lucius Fox really runs the company, and that he's due to be married to Selina Kyle. Later that day, Selina goes to cheer up Bruce. However, Batman appears outside. Shocked and determined to discover what's going on, Bruce races outside and witnesses Batman stop a jewl heist from the oddly-named store ALXJYZIV. Selina explains that Batman just appeared in Gotham a while back and no one knows who he really is. Trying to make more sense of all this, Bruce asks Selina if she knows about Catwoman. Selina just gets worried. Confused by memories of his previous life as Batman, Bruce goes to see Dr. Leslie Thompkins. She clears up that Bruce is simply identifying with Batman, because he feels as though he's been given everything his whole life and the lack of real accomplishment is manifesting the fantasy that he is Batman, who has worked for everything he has and every deed is of great value. Relieved, Bruce determines that the nightmare is over. He goes to his home, and is "his normal self" according to Alfred. Bruce is feeling happier than he has for years, however, when he tries to read the newspaper, the words appear jumbled. This confirms Bruce's fears that something strange is happening when he tries to read some of the books in the library, and the words are also completely jumbled. Bruce starts to lose his mind and realizes that this life he is living is not real at all. He sees a news report about Batman and realizes he has something to do with all this. Bruce races to a sports shop and buys a grappling hook, a rope, a flare gun and some flares. Things go easily enough until he goes outside and the police confront him on parking in a no-parking zone. When they discover he's Bruce Wayne, they ask him to come with them because his strange behavior has been reported. Bruce refuses to go with them and makes a break for it. Evading the police, he goes to the Gotham Cemetery and he climbs to the top of a belltower. Batman arrives shortly thereafter and Bruce attacks him saying that he's figured it out: this is just a dream. Batman asks him about how he knows and Bruce explains that when he tried to read, he he couldn't because reading is a function of the right side of the brain, while dreams come from the left side. While Bruce can't explain how Batman is behind everything, he continues to fight him while the police call out to Bruce they just want to talk. Ignoring them, Bruce contimues to fight and pulls off Batman's mask to reveal the Mad Hatter. The Mad Hatter explains that this is indeed a dream world, which the reaa Mad Hatter invented to simulate everything Bruce wants. Bruce is worried that this means his secret is out, but the Mad Hatter assures him that the mind control device reveals nothing to the outside world. Bruce demands that the Mad Hatter release him, but is told that there is no way out. Bruce looks over the side of the tower and realizes a possible way out. Rufusing to live a lie and leaps to his death. As Batman's mind is unable to create a scenario in which he has died, he awakes back in the real world. He finds himself in a room with the Mad Hatter and a mind control device is on his head. Batman makes short work of the thugs and angrily asks the Mad Hatter why he did this. The Mad Hatter angrily breaks down in tears and admits that he wanted to give Batman his own dream life just so that he never appears in his own life ever again. The police arrive and is taken into costody. Batman leaves, hurt by the loss of his dream. '''Special Notes Kevin Conroy has stated on his Twitter acount that this is his favorite episode of Batman : The Animated Series. Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Episodes written by comic book writers